The present invention relates to resilient gaskets. More particularly, the invention relates to lockstrip type glazing gaskets having injection molded corners or intersections.
Lockstrip glazing gaskets, formed from elastomeric materials such as neoprene, are widely used for mounting, sealing and cushioning panels, such as sheet glass, in the walls of buildings. Generally, when forming peripheral glazing gaskets, straight lengths of gasket material are extruded and cut to a predetermined length. Two or more of the straight lengths of gasket material are then placed into a mold and an intersection is formed to couple the straight lengths of glazing gasket material together by molding additional rubber between the straight lengths. Typically T's, L's and cross (+) intersections are produced by this process.
It would be desirable to have intersections, particularly L corners, such as 90.degree. corners, which provide increased pressure against the sheet glass or panel to enhance sealing. Several types of intersections are known in the art. For example, various intersections or corners are illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,956,705; 3,009,216; 3,079,651; 3,279,124; 3,381,435; 3,416,279; and 3,445,965. Conventional lockstrip glazing gaskets provide a discontinuous pressure against the glazed glass or panel at intersections of straight lengths because the wedging action of the lockstrip is discontinuous at the intersections. This type of locking action is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,445,965; 3,279,124 and 3,461,279. Conventional lockstrip gaskets may also require additional reinforcement material, such as steel, to provide additional strength in the gasket corners as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,705. Other conventional lockstrip corners provide continuous locking strip cavities to enhance the ease of positioning the glass sheets into the channel. While the reinforcement material strengthens the corners, it hinders the positioning of the glass panels into the channel. Also while the continuous locking strip cavity about the corner enables ease of glazing it does not provide optimum sealing forces to seal rubber against glass directed from the corner; and the corner is the most likely location of leaking.
The present invention provides an improvement over the above mentioned lockstrip gaskets. Thus, the present invention provides a new and improved gasket corner having a discontinuous locking strip cavity and a plug at the junction of the locking strip cavities. The plug in the locking strip cavity is symmetrical about the corner. An abutment face is formed at each edge of the plug to provide a starting or stopping point for a subsequently applied locking strip. The plug increases the pressure of the gasket wings against the glass to seal the glass in the gasket. The plug assures maximum glass sealing pressures at the corner to seal the glass within the gasket. The plug enables the subsequently installed locking strip to have a more accurate, and therefore aesthetically appealing, starting or stopping point.
From the reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment, which makes reference to the accompanying drawings, additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.